<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiss, Scratch, and Purr by MetalMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610875">Hiss, Scratch, and Purr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress'>MetalMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also snakes have two dicks, An actual thing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aye Sir Pent show us what the mouth do, Bonding, Dark Past, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hell, Hell Trauma, I think?, I'm JUST saying that now, I'm mildly disturbed by it, Its not that slow I dont think, Reader is hella mysterious, Romantic Fluff, Sir Pent is a nervous touch starved snek boi, Sir Pent really wants the cat, Sir Pent wants the kitty real bad, Slow Burn, Tender Sex, Tender loving, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentino is NOT a nice person, Victorian Aesthetic Appreciation, and I'm HERE for it baby!, and badass, and he's VERY nasty in this fanfic, dark topics, i'm not sure, no I wont lol, she scary af too not gonna lie, sorry i'll stop, thats a thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being humiliated in the 'fight' between he and Alastor, everything Sir Pentious has come to know has fallen to ruin. He's stuck in a gaping pit in concrete, in a part of the city he's not familiar with, surrounded by the broken and dead bodies of the Egg Bois, while he lay crippled and bleeding. As he fades in and out of consciousness, he realizes he's been approached by someone-- but his eyesight is too blurry from the fall and blow the head he suffered, and he can't properly identify the shadowy figure. Who is this mysterious person, and are they friend or foe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiss, Scratch, and Purr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts">mysafeplaceishere</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovies.</p><p>This is dedicated to my best friend, who has a very wonderful fascination with a certain snekboi. After hearing about it, I took a nap earlier today and had a dream that inspired me to write this fan fic. I have an unrelenting need to make my fren happy, so here I am attempting to do just that.</p><p>Fluff, a little bit of angst, feelings, sexual innuendos out the endo. You know, the usual thing that appears in my Hazbin Hotel pieces. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49503159806/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>(<em>Banner created by me</em>.)<br/>
(<em>All rights reserved to artists</em>.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Crashing. </p><p>Sir Pentious's entire world was crashing before his eyes-- literally.</p><p>His ship, his wondrous ship that took ages to build and design! Broken, within minutes! How did that damned deer demon do it so quickly?! He-! He hadn't even bloody <em>MOVED</em> and then POOF it was just... gone!</p><p>Sir Pent had no idea how he did it, but then again he was trying not to think too hard at the moment because whenever he did it just made his head throb painfully. Groaning, he tried to pull himself out of the pit, only to slip and almost fall all the way back down. Thankfully, he caught himself and used what little strength he had left in his arms to pull himself fully up onto solid ground, just before he collapsed. Panting, he lay on the ground, the cool concrete soothing his hot and sweaty scaly skin from over heating from over exerting himself.</p><p>Sir Pent had no idea what to do. Admittedly, that ship was more than just a ship or a tool-- that was his home. He had no where to go, and nothing to work with except the left over scraps nearby. Then there was the issue of the Egg Bois-- it's not like he could just up and begin ordering folks around-- there were many dead, and even more that lay unconscious and in pain. He supposed he could try to repair it, himself-- if his entire body wasn't crippled.</p><p>His eyesight suddenly goes blurry. "Shit." He curses. He must have hit his head harder than he thought on the way down if his brain was making his eyesight all blurry and out of focus. He feels light-headed too-- from the pain or the blood loss, he's not sure. Either way, he has a splitting headache, and-- damnit, where is his hat? Blindly, he feels around for it, and once he finds it, he promptly smooths back his hood and puts it on top of it. That's Sir Pent for ya, always has too look good, even on the verge of unconsciousness.</p><p>Wait, unconsciousness? Oh crap.</p><p>As his eyesight repeatedly flickers, he tries his best to focus on staying awake. If he just laid there, surely something would kill him. Hell was like that-- you always had to be watching your back. You never had a moment to just breathe. Between other demons, overlords, and the yearly exterminations, hell was a difficult place to live. There was always someone watching, or waiting. Speaking of watching, It's then that Sir Pent notices-- through blurred eyes-- that he's being watched by a shadowy figure with-- are their eyes... orange?</p><p>..They are. They're bright, neon orange, almond-shaped cat-like eyes... and they're <em>entirely</em> focused on him. </p><p>He hesitates for a split second-- as much as he wants to call for help, he has no idea who this person is-- on top of that, he's in a section of hell that he's not familiar with. It's a popular section of the city, no doubt-- he can hear people in the distance. But, when his head throbs again he realizes he only has one option.</p><p>"He-..<em>Help!" </em>He calls out to the figure weakly. </p><p>The figure tilts their head at them, and narrows their eyes... and they say nothing. Not a word.</p><p>As ringing fills his ears, his eyelids grow heavy, and just before they close, he can vaguely make out the figure turning their head behind them-- probably saying something to the drivers of the two limousines behind them-- before he passes out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <iframe></iframe> </strong><br/>
<strong>(<em>Just background audio for the scene. This is what I imagined.</em>)</strong>
</p><p>When Sir Pent regains consciousness, he realizes he's in a moving vehicle-- a limousine to be precise. There's soft music playing in the background-- a calm, soothing tune that is somewhat familiar, but at the same time not quite. His many eyes look over the limousine in all directions, taking in the luxurious, modern appearance of it. Everything oddly has a Gothic/Halloween touch to it. Everything in sight is black, except the lights... The dim lights overhead are neon orange, just like the--</p><p>Oh shit. Wait a god damn minute.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49511942167/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>Sir Pent's eyes snap upward, straight ahead and he is greeted by a pair of neon orange cat eyes, peering at him from the darkness. </p><p>He braces himself against the seat and stares at them, wide-eyed.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow while taking a sassy defensive tone.</p><p>The person says nothing, they only narrow their eyes at him. </p><p>"Well? Tell me! I want to- Aaah, ssssshit." He hisses, clutching his throbbing skull. </p><p>"Eeeeeaaasy..." Calls a soft, hypnotic voice. Sir Pent automatically assume it belongs to pumpkin-eyes over there, across the seats. "You suffered a lot of damage.. Do not move too much.."</p><p>"Damage? DAMAGE?! The great and eeeevil Ssssir Pentioussss does not-- Ack!" He yelps, accidentally pulling a muscle in his elongated spine as he attempts to flail his arms around in a dramatic fashion.</p><p>"My point... exactly."</p><p>Sir Pent hisses in annoyance. He thinks he already dislikes this person. "Who <em>are </em>you? I need a name, especially if I am going to sit here with you for <em>however</em> long."</p><p>"...You do not need my name."</p><p>"...Did you not just hear me?! I said I-"</p><p>"I heard what was said." The person hisses. "You do not <em>need </em>my name, you <em>want </em>my name. And for pete's sake, use some damn manners and say 'please'. It just might get you what you want..."</p><p>Sir Pentious narrows his eyes. He definitely doesn't like this person. "Pete? Who is Pete?"</p><p>The orange-eyed person rolls their eyes and sighs heavily. They stare at Sir Pentious for moment, eyes staring hard into his own... before they stand up and move out of the shadows.</p><p>...<em>You </em>slink out of the shadows, wearing a long, fluffy red fur coat that drags on the floor slightly as you step towards him-- you're a cat demon, obvious by the whiskers on your face and from the little cut out on the back of the coat where your long, fluffy black tail sticks out. Your fur looks so soft, so luxurious that Sir Pentious loses himself for a moment and becomes excited-- he loves kitty cats!</p><p>"Aww, kitty cat!" He says, eyes all big and bright as he immediately reaching out to stroke you.</p><p>"Donttouchme." You say quickly, stepping right back into the shadows for protection, your eyes glowing angrily in the dark. Sir Pentious clicks his tongue against his teeth, feeling disappointed as he crosses his arms with a huff. Apparently, this little kitty is feral. Pity, he wondered how soft that fur of yours was... it looked so shiny and smooth. Slowly, you step back out of the shadows, stopping to stare at him. Your eyes silently search his, looking for some unspoken answer. You seem to have found it, however, as you take a deep breath and tell him your name-- your real name. But before he can comment on it, you continue;</p><p>"I don't, <em>however,</em> want you to call me by that. You can call me Kitty." You say politely.</p><p>"Kitty? <em>That's</em> the name you chose? It sounds so..."</p><p>"Non-threatening? Innocent? Yes, that's entirely the point. You see, I have many enemies... it comes with the territory of being an overlord.... and having a sweet, innocent nickname makes it <em>all</em> the more satisfying for me when they realize that I am, in fact, a threat." You purr, making a show of licking your hand and exposing your sharpened, deadly claws that twinkle in the dim lighting. Sir Pentious gulps audibly, showcasing his nervousness. He got the message to not piss you off loud and clear.</p><p>But you had no harmful intentions for the snake.</p><p>"So, pray tell.." You begin, striding over to sit closer-- but not too close-- to him, leaning down to pull out a bottle of wine and a wineglass out of the minifridge; "What are you doing here in my section of Hell? I can't say I've see you before."</p><p><em>"Your section?</em> I thought this area was free reign." He asks as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Mmm, no. This section is <em>mine. </em>I worked hard for it, and I'll defend it with everything I've got. I've got the paperwork to prove it, should you desire." You say softly, before taking a sip of your wine. Well, drat. There goes his plans for an easy take over. If you truly were an overlord, you definitely had the power to kick his scaly behind if needed... and he didn't want another repeat of what happened with Alastor. Speaking of which--</p><p>"Why did--"</p><p>"Why did I pick you and your egg minions up?" You ask, finishing the question for him which annoys him. He narrows his eyes at you and lets out a hesitant sounding 'yes.'</p><p>"....I have my reasons."</p><p><em>"And I have my reasons for wanting to know."</em> He counters, sassily. You narrow your eyes at him. Normally, you do not like so many snappy-comebacks, but... this was a special case so you excused it, just this once.</p><p>"...You remind me a lot of myself. That's all I'll say on the matter. We're almost to my estate. When we arrive, you will be given a room, as well as your minions. Your room will be across from mine, so I can monitor your health. You seemed to have taken quite the beating... From how twisted your body was, it appeared as if you had been crushed, several times."</p><p>"You could say that..." He says, nervously chuckling.</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>The two of you just sit there in silence, before Sir Pent can't stand it any longer and tries to carry on a friendlier conversation; "S-so! Hahah, uh... How long will I be staying here? In your... territory?"</p><p>"For as long as it is required for you to fully heal. Most of your egg minions--"</p><p>"Egg Bois. They're called the Egg Bois. With an 'i'. Not a 'y'."</p><p>"...Okay... Most of your 'Egg Bois' were in critical damage... I have placed them with my guards in the other limousine... And before you ask, I assumed you were the ringleader and would like some alone time... especially with the way that the egg marked #23 clung to you after you passed out. Kept begging to be shot with a ray gun. Called you 'Sir Pentious'. Gotta say, it's kind of catchy."</p><p>Sir Pent freezes up, feeling embarrassed that another living soul actually heard #23 beg like that. You attempt to offer some comfort but... it comes out all kinds of wrong.</p><p>"...If it's some sort of kink I completely understand, you know. You don't have to look so embarrassed."</p><p>Sir Pent sputters. Kink? KINK?! He'd only learned recently what a 'Kink' exactly was after that fight he had with the 'Whores' that he calls Cherri Bomb and Angel Dust. "KINK?! No no no no! NO no no no!"</p><p>"No?" You ask, amusement in your eye.</p><p>"<strong>NO.</strong> NOT A KINK. I am not courting, nor in a relationship, of <strong>ANY</strong> kind with <strong>ANY</strong> of my minions. <strong>EUGH</strong>! They just..."</p><p>"Yes...?" You say calmly with a blank expression, though internally you're trying not to laugh and are just <em>barely</em> getting by.</p><p>"..They have this strange fascination with me. Usually it's not that bad and is even pleasant in most cases, but... #23 is a <em>unique</em> case."</p><p>"I see." You say, lips curling into a soft smile that almost seems to mock Sir Pent. Or at least, that's how he perceives it. "Ssstop mocking me!" He hisses.</p><p>"I am not mocking you. We're here by the way." You say as the vehicle comes to a stop-- one that catches Sir Pent off guard and causes him to fall flat on his face. <em>"Owww..."</em></p><p>You click your tongue against your teeth, and kneel down. You reach out to help him, only to hesitate and draw your fingers back to ask; "May I help you up?"</p><p>"Mmmhmmmphff.."</p><p>You nod, though he can't see it. You run your tongue over your fangs and then your lips and whiskers as a nervous gesture, before gently scooping him up and peeling him off the floor. He groans as he is lifted off of the floor. As his head spins, he tries to focus his eyesight before he realizes that you are holding him. The fur of your lavish red coat is soft, but it's not as soft as the fur on your hands... he wonders just how soft the rest of your fur is before he realizes just how dirty that thought is and promptly shakes it out of his head. You're not even his, he shouldn't be thinking of you like that! How crude of him!</p><p>"Thank you, Pretty Kitty." He says, slightly out of it still.</p><p>You snort. "Just 'Kitty'. Just 'Kitty'."</p><p>"Kiiiiitty.." He says, before promptly passing out once more. As his weight fully settles into your arms, his head falls against your shoulder, his chin grazing the top of your furry cleavage that is exposed from the low collar of the coat you're wearing. His hat tumbles off of his head-- the expression on it mirroring his own, oddly enough. You gently grab the brim of the hat, and clutch it in your hand. Nervously, your hands lightly squeeze the brim as you admire it-- It's good quality. Had he created it himself? It was quite dashing, in an odd quirky sort of way.</p><p>Then, you look at his face.</p><p>He still has dirt and specks of dried blood on him, but you can still see the man underneath it all. He's oddly handsome, even as his mouth partly hangs open and dribbles a little bit onto your breast. His fangs look sharp-- and considering he's a snake demon they likely have venomous capabilities, so you do your best to avoid touching them as you use your sleeve to wipe away his dribble. Then, your driver knocks on your door and calls out from the other side; "Miss Kitty? We have arrived."</p><p>"Good. Are the others alright?"</p><p>"Yes, Miss Kitty."</p><p>"Good. Get them to their rooms-- reserve the one across from mine for our esteemed snake guest. Get them hot meals, baths, and some clothes that aren't torn up... Then, have the maids fetch their soiled uniforms and toss them in the wash and stitch them up afterwards please."</p><p>"Yes, Miss Kitty. As you will it, Miss Kitty."</p><p>"Thank you, Gerard."</p><p>As the sliding door of the limousine opens, you await as your guards come in to help you personally carry Sir Pent to his room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Sir Pent wakes up for the 2nd time, you are gone. </p><p>He finds himself in a large room that has a Victorian feel to it, furnished with what appears to be the most lavish and luxurious Victorian Style furnishings on the market-- perhaps even a few are custom built. Considering he was alive during the Victorian Era, he is quite familiar with his surroundings-- to a point. There are some modern workings in here-- A TV, radio, electric fans and heaters to keep cool for when the fireplace was too much of a hassle to be used...  It appears that you have a unique, but refined taste-- one that he can appreciate!</p><p>Again, the room is Gothic in nature-- a few splashes of darker colors here and there in the room, but most of it is black. It reminds him of your fur, just before he- oh god. He collapsed on you again, did he? Oh no, he drools when he passed out, on account of how long his fangs are! EEEEEK, you were probably disgusted! He's starting to have a panic attack when he hears a knock at his bedroom door. "Huh? Who <em>goesss</em> there?!" He hisses, defensively.</p><p>"...Meow." You deadpan from the other side of door. Who else would it be? The tooth fairy? Come on, Sir Pentious. Who do you think carried you in here?</p><p>"...Oh. Hello Kitty, You can come in."</p><p>You walk through the door, eyebrow raised to as if to ask 'Really?'</p><p>He notices your slightly amused face and asks what is so funny.</p><p>"Hello Kitty? As in Hello Kitty, the franchise?"</p><p>"...I'm not familiar with this 'franchise', forgive me."</p><p>You nod, but snicker none the less because him being absolutely clueless about it just makes it even funnier. "I came by to see how you were doing."</p><p>"I feel fine... My clothes feel weird, they feel like- AH!" He yelps, upon looking down at himself. Then, he looks back up to you with fearful eyes. "I've been changed! Sssstripped down before stranger's eyes and <strong>VIOLATED</strong>!"</p><p>"You were changed by my male maids so you did not ruin your suit and so it could be washed. Do not worry, your dignity is secure."</p><p>He sighs out in relief before getting riled up again. "Where is my hat?! I prefer to have my hat with me at all times!"</p><p>Quietly, you pull it out from behind you, and approach the side of the bed on which he lays. "May I?" You ask softly.</p><p>"Yes, please do." He says relaxing only slightly when he sees his hat.</p><p>Carefully, you reach a hand out and hesitate-- and this time Sir Pent is awake to notice it. You lick your whiskers nervously, and take a deep breath before smoothing his hood out of his face, and placing the hat on top of his head, wiggling it down onto his head to make sure it's secure.</p><p>"Thank you." He says, eyeing your trembling hands. "Are you frightened? Of me?!" He asks boldly, eyeing you curiously.</p><p>"No, not of you. I-..." You pause, nibble your lower lip, and then sigh gently... "...I have this thing about not being touched or touching others unless I absolutely have to."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Your fur bristles along your spine. "I'd rather not say."</p><p>"I <em>want</em> to <em>know." </em></p><p>"And I said no."</p><p>"Is it because I'm weird? Is it because I'm gross? Odd? Disgusting?!"</p><p>"No, no, no, and no. Please, just drop it-"</p><p>"But I want to know!"</p><p>"NO." You snap, immediately stepping away and curling into yourself, arms raised above you in a defensive manner, hands curled as your sharpened claws make an appearance. You tremble, panting as you stare wide-eyed at him in fear like he just lunged at you-- but he hadn't, he's still in bed, and is now staring at you quizzically. Your fur slowly flattens, and if it weren't for all of the fur on your cheeks, you'd be clearly blushing.</p><p>"...I'm going to be in my room. I'm right across the hall. Call for me if you need me, or ring the bell on your nightstand. One of the maids will come to your aid." You say, before speeding out of the room so fast that he cannot reply. Sir Pent hears you cross the hall, and then slam your door shut and lock it. "How odd... Hmmmm..."</p><p>...It took awhile, but you did eventually come out of your room. Still quiet as ever, which mildly infuriated Sir Pent. Something about you was so magnetic and so strange that he almost couldn't stand being away from you. He wanted to ask you everything there was to know about you-- and he had <em>no freaking clue why</em>. He's always been a curious person, wanting to know everything there is to know about many different things but this? This was ridiculous, even for him.</p><p>You knock on his bedroom door hours later, only entering when he says you can. You were nervous to see him again, especially after earlier... but it was dinner time, and you did tell the servants that unless he called for them, to leave him be, as you would personally handle it. There was a connection with him that you felt-- something akin to sympathy. You both had been chewed up by various systems of hell and spit back on on the curb like a worthless piece of snotty saliva. Seeing him crawl out of a literal pit in hell and beg for help from the first stranger... it resonated with you because it wasn't so different than what you went through.</p><p>At least he was found by a better person.</p><p>As you approach the bed, you find him reading one of the many books you have stocked up the room with. </p><p>" Hm. 'The Various Branches of Science'. Impressive. You're a scientist?"</p><p><em>"</em>An inventor!" He says, beaming. "I've created the most <em>amazing</em> machines hell has ever seen!"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"I'd be interesting in hearing about some of them."</p><p>"Well, I've made many different guns-- one of them fires a series of ropes to bind my victims. I've made another-- a ray gun-- that blasts a laser powerful enough to burn through demons like butter! My ship-- before it crashed-- was another thing that I built! It was the base of my operations. And there was also..."</p><p>Your eyes light up in delight as he continues to explain everything he's ever built. You find his ability to invent quite captivating, but it makes you wonder... if he's able to build all of these wonderful things that are so dangerous... how did he get beat up? Your curiosity is once again too powerful, so you decide to ask... but of course, you word it in the most polite way you can think of.</p><p>"Fascinating. Although, I can't help but wonder. If your ship is the basis of operations, I assume you keep it stock full of weapons, yes?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then... how did you get hurt so badly? I mean no harm when I ask that! I'm just curious as to what happened, forgive me."</p><p>"I wasn't able to charge up my beam fast enough in order to attack. They were able to strike me first... without barely lifting a damn finger too! Stupid red-haired deer demon little..." He trails off, crossing his arms as he huffs. His hood begins to flare as he becomes more and more agitated as he retells the experience, when you realize something.</p><p>"Wait a minute."</p><p>He pauses mid-complaint and looks up at you, slightly miffed you interrupted him.</p><p>"Did you say 'Deer Demon'?"</p><p>His hood droops down and flattens against his head as he sheepishly smiles up at you. "Uh... Maybe?"</p><p>"Oh sweet mother of-- Did you try and take on <em>Alastor? </em>The bloody <em>Radio Demon?"</em></p><p>"...Perhaps."</p><p>"Sir Pent, are you <em>crazy?" </em>You ask softly, bewildered at both his bravery and stupidity. "You could have been killed. Not just hurt, but <em>killed. </em>And knowing first hand how blood-thirsty he can be, its a wonder how you even survived..."</p><p>"I can fight just as well as any other demon can!" He snaps angrily. "I am BRILLIANT! NO ONE CAN COMPARE TO THE LIKES OF I!"</p><p>You raise your hands in surrender, and speak calmly to avoid a confrontation. "I didn't say that. I show concern because Alastor is really up there in power. I don't want you to..." You pause, nibbling on your lip as you try to think of how to phrase what you desire to say, before sighing and just deciding to say it bluntly. "I don't want you to get hurt by pissing off the wrong people. I've been there, and... it didn't end well for me."</p><p>"You're still alive though, so it couldn't have been <em>that</em> bad." Sir Pent sassily insists. "I'm <em>fine."</em></p><p>His words sting and burn you very badly because he doesn't know the weight those words hold for you, but you put on a mask to protect yourself... just like you were taught to do. "Alright. I apologize. Sorry for upsetting you." You speak, suddenly sounding detached and cold like you did in the Limousine. It silently alarms him, but he says nothing and chooses to observe you closely to understand the sudden shift in behavior.</p><p>"What do you want for dinner?"</p><p>"Do you have eggs?"</p><p>"Yes. Hard-boiled, scrambled, sunny-side up, what?"</p><p>"Hard-boiled! It's the only way!"</p><p>"I can do that. I'll have them brought up to you."</p><p>"Do you not dine at a table? Is that not the norm anymore? Modern traditions always confuse me so..."</p><p>"...Well, actually I do but..."</p><p>"..But?"</p><p>"..I didn't think you'd want to, after today?" You offer quietly.</p><p>"I'd be willing to join you, yes. I'm eager to, in fact."</p><p>"Alright.. and don't worry about dressing properly, I eat in my pajamas all the time."</p><p>"...Strange.. but alright, I suppose I can... do that..." He murmurs, talking oddly soft for once in his life.</p><p>"Ring the bell when you are ready, and my butler Gerard will come fetch you. I have to get ready, myself..."</p><p>Sir Pent nods eagerly, and watches as you leave. Just as you are about to pass through the doorway, you pause and turn to face him. Your voice becomes warm again, but you sound... oddly sad; "I didn't mean to offend you. Truly." </p><p>And then you leave the room, making Sir Pentious wonder just what he has gotten himself into.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sir Pentious had been ready for dinner, and it wasn't like he needed to freshen up by much so he pretty much rang the bell as soon as you left. Just as you said, Gerard came in, introduced himself, and brought him downstairs to wait at the main table for dinner.</p><p>He sat there for maybe 20 minutes, before he was finally joined by you.</p><p>He heard the wooden creak of the stairs, and looked up. Immediately, his mouth gaped open at the sight of you dressed in a slinky, satin, short nightgown that barely covers your thighs. He's seen scantily clad women that parade themselves around town all the time, so why he found himself so affected by <em>you </em>dressed in a simple nightgown confused him. It's not as if you were baring all before him, you were decently covered, other than the occasional peek of your upper thigh. It felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest-- and it was a feeling he had not felt in... well, ages. </p><p>He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the way his heart throbbed at the sight of you. Still, he subtly adjusted himself because it was improper of him to show such feelings to you. Your fur looked mostly dry-- still slightly damp, and the shiny sheen that coated your cleavage didn't help his situation much. He found himself hungering for more than just dinner, which horrified him mildly, because he's never been one to act in such a manner. To lust after a woman he barely knows... He's unsure of how to feel about it.</p><p>You sit down in your chair and glance up at him, quickly noticing a bright pink blush across his face. "Sir Pentious? Sir Pentious, are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes! I'm just... feeling a little flush." He says, nervously giggling as he tugs lightly on the collar of his pajama shirt.</p><p>"Hmm.. could be a side effect..." You stand from your seat and walk around the table, unintentionally swaying your hips as your long, overly fluffy tail swings from side to side, almost hypnotizing Sir Pent and making his blush 20 times worse-- he hates to think about how you would look if you were doing that intentionally. When you arrive, he's fidgeting in his seat because he is insanely uncomfortable right now. You hold up your dainty little hands, and offer them to him. "May I?" </p><p>He nods, swallowing thickly because he's unable to do much else. As you press your cool hand against his forehead, he unintentionally leans into your touch. If you notice, you choose not to comment on it, thank goodness. You frown. "Hmm.. You do feel pretty hot... Let me get a cold glass of water for you."</p><p>Turning your head, you call out; "Gerard? A glass of water please. Ice."</p><p>Seconds later, Gerard comes bustling out of the kitchen with a glass of water. Bowing, he tries to hand it to you, but when you don't move to take it he realizes that it's actually for Sir Pent and hands it to him instead. </p><p>"Thank you." He says, quickly downing the cold glass of water. It offers some relief, but it isn't enough to quell the fever burning within him completely.</p><p>You walk away, and Sir Pentious resists the urge to watch as best as he can, only daring to look back up when he hears the squeak of your chair pull out. He relaxes, as the food is brought out. You are given a cooked salmon with a lemon wedge to dress it with. As the two of you dig into your meals, you start a conversation.</p><p>"How are you feeling today after some rest?"</p><p>"I feel slightly better! Though, I'm <strong>ITCHING</strong> to do something with my hands! I'm so used to being able to tinker that I believe it's affecting my sanity."</p><p>"I can have a workstation set up in your room, and give you access to my work room for larger projects in the coming months.. Would this please you?"</p><p>A work station? You'd do that for him? You're awfully eager to accommodate him... perhaps you have some feeling for him too? ...No, don't be stupid Sir Pentious. She barely tolerates you. Don't mess this up! "Yes, I'd be quite eager to use it, if you were able to locate one for me! I could.. well..." He swallows thickly. "I could create <em>ssssomething</em> to <em>ssshow</em> my appreciation..." He offers nervously. You respond in a way that catches him off guard.</p><p>
  <em>You smile.</em>
</p><p>"I'd quite like that. I'll have it set up right away. Gerard, are you-"</p><p>You turn your head but are surprised to see Gerard already there, waiting patiently for your attention. "Gerard? You're spry in your old age, but I hadn't expected you to come so quickly."</p><p>"Sorry for startling you Miss Kitty." He chuckles, before his expression fades to something that shows... hesitation. "But... <em>he's </em>here. For <em>her."</em></p><p>Sir Pentious watches as your claws suddenly extend to their full length as you stand up so quickly your chair falls over. "WHAT? That bastard is here?! I told him-!! Ugh..." You pinch the bridge of your nose and turn to face Sir Pentious. "Please tell me you do not have an attack-on-sight kind of relationship with Valentino."</p><p>That vile Porn Producer? Ugh. Sir Pentious couldn't stand the way that guy demeans women. In his time, women weren't treated the best, but Sir Pentious himself didn't see women as a threat to his masculinity, because he's not a piece of shit. "Valentino? No. I'm not fond of the man, but I do not quarrel with him as I do otherssss... Should I be concerned?"</p><p>You shake your head. "No. He's here because one of his girls came to me for protection from him almost a month ago. She's in her own place now in my territory, but I've been dealing with him to get her belongings back from him. But he's trying to lengthen our meetings to torture me because... I <em>loathe</em> him entirely." You hiss, clenching your fist so hard that your claws almost make the palm of your hand bleed. It concerns Sir Pentious to see you so angry.</p><p>"Should I leave the room?"</p><p>"No. No, I will not let him treat you like you're beneath him if that's your concern. He will not threaten you. Valentino is scummy, but... Even he knows when he's outnumbered and outgunned. Most of the time."</p><p>Sir Pentious nods, and you turn to Gerard. "Bring the bastard in... And my robe. I refuse to let that scum dehumanize me again!"</p><p>One of your maids brings a long black silk robe with lace trim. You quickly put it on and tie it tightly shut-- just in time too because in comes Gerard along with Valentino.</p><p>"Ahhh, Miss Kitty... <em>Hello, baby doll."</em></p><p>"I am not your baby doll, and I never have been, you sick fuck. What do you want? I told you I'd be by to grab the last of her things in the morning."</p><p>"Well, you <em>did </em>say that you got tired of me-- and I quote-- <em>'taking my sweet ass time' </em>so I thought it would be <em>gentlemanly</em> of me to return the rest of her things myself. I put them in the foyer." He smirks, relishing in the way you're scowling at him. You take a deep breath, and smooth down your robe in an attempt to calm yourself. Sir Pentious, concerned but unsure of what to do, takes another bite of hard-boiled eggs which captures the attention of Valentino.</p><p>"Aah, taking in more strays, Kitty? You always were one for... <em>charity work."</em></p><p>"Shut your fucking mouth. It's not my fault you lack a heart, you parasitic worm-sucking piece of crap! Just because I am one third your fucking size does not mean I'll let you demean my guests!" You hiss harshly, causing him to grin and hold his arms up in surrender. "Ooooh, alriiiiight. Kitty still has her claws... <em>good to know."</em></p><p>You noticeably falter at that, which once more concerns Sir Pentious. He isn't the only one to notice your hesitation-- Valentino has seen it... and it causes him to grin wickedly. Then, he does something that just pisses Sir Pentious off to the core. He stoops to your height, reaches over, and pats you on the head and says; <em>"Good kitty."</em></p><p>Sir Pentious nearly leaps from his seat to defend you because even he realizes that was meant in a demeaning way-- but he doesn't have to. Your claws have already been released and have slashed Valentino's arm as soon as it has touched you. Then your another hand comes up and claws him right across the face, leaving long, bloody streaks across his face. Then, for further measure you shake your hand off, splashing his own blood into his other eye.</p><p>"Bitch!" Valentino hisses, clutching the left side of his face where the blood was dripping into his eye. "You fucking nearly shredded my eyelid!"</p><p>"You do not get to touch me. I'm not one of your girls. I never have been. I was never <em>your 'good kitty' </em>. I'd say 'fuck you' but you probably are ridden with disease, you fucking RAT. Get out of my house! And leave that girl alone! If I find out you bothered her again, I'll get Draven on your ass!"</p><p>Valentino scowls angrily. Draven was one of your guards that <em>towered</em> over him in height and could crush him like the fly he is.. and Valentino was tall as it is... so Draven is a damn <em>giant</em>. </p><p>"Fine. You have her shit. I'll leave.. But I'll be back for you, Kitty. I always will be." he snarls, before he is roughly grabbed by your guards and shoved out of your house.</p><p>Panting furiously, you watch him leave before you turn to Sir Pentious. You rush over to him, and hover your hands over his shoulder's. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry he talked to you like that."</p><p>"I'm fine." Sir Pent said, confused as to why you were so concerned. "He didn't touch me."</p><p>That seems to sober you up and you pull away. "Right.. right, he couldn't have touched you, he was too distracted by antagonizing me.. good. Good. Alright, is your dinner ok? Do you need anything else?" You ask eagerly, seeming to have spun into a care-taker role. </p><p>"No, I'm fine."</p><p>"Ok... Ok.. I... I'm sorry. Why don't we get you to bed? It's late. You need rest."</p><p>As Sir Pentious lets out a yawn, he agrees with you and allows you to guide him to his room for sleep.</p><p>The next couple of months would be interesting...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It's been a couple of weeks, and Sir Pentious has been healing nicely. He's been able to tinker more, and has been creating many new things in his spare time-- including another ray gun, a harpoon and chain gun, and many other things. Even the Egg Bois are having fun, behaving themselves for the most part-- they made the mistake of pissing you off and you nearly sliced and diced one of them, making them realize that unlike Sir Pentious, you <em>will</em> discipline them if needed. They behaved from then on. You two have gotten along, and he's told you almost everything there is to know about him. You were hesitant to let him in fully, but you did try to at least give him some information about you-- how to liked Victorian-Era furniture, but also liked some modern things... how you loved Halloween growing up but could never go out to get candy because your folks wouldn't let you. He knew many things about you now, and he's even call you a friend.</p><p>But there was one thing that was still bothering him. That night that you shared dinner for the first time, you seemed to get so upset in Valentino's presence. Everything the man said or did seemed to make you bristle and tremble with rage. It made him wonder...</p><p>
  <em>...Just what did that man do to you in the past that made you so upset?</em>
</p><p>Obviously you two had some sort of past. He was busy pondering this while he tinkered, when a muscle in his back suddenly cramped up. He hisses in pain and says "Curssssses! I must have sssstrained mysssself again." This made him frown, because he was excited about what he was currently working on... because it was for you. </p><p>Metal roses. A whole bouquet of them. He even painted the petals red for you!</p><p>They appear to be closed, but when a button is pressed on the stem, they unfurl and blossom beautifully. He was planning on asking to court you. Over the past couple of weeks, Sir Pent has found himself falling further and further for you, growing more and more affected by you just like he had been when he saw you in that little nightgown of yours, to the point where all he can think about is you. <em>Especially,</em> as inappropriate as it is, late at night as of recently. </p><p>You have warmed up to him as well. It took him awhile, but he eventually learned that under that alley-cat exterior of yours is a warm, fuzzy, little house cat just waiting to be spoiled. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, how he wished to be the one to do so! </em>
</p><p>But, he had to pause on his work. The roses worked for the most part-- but Sir Pent wanted them to be <em>perfect</em>. There was a little hitch that happened sometimes when you press the button, and that simply wouldn't do. Not for his beloved, it had to be perfect. He sighed, and placed it under a thick blanket on his work bench to hide it. While pondering what to do next, he hears a knock on the door.</p><p>Well, there's only one person who that could be. His most favorite person of all; you!</p><p>"Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" He calls out to you teasingly.</p><p>You poke your head into the room, showing a rare smile-- that was one thing that had started happening more. You actually began to smile-- which even surprised your workers who had been working for you for centuries by now. He's even made you giggle a few times!</p><p>It made Sir Pent smile, knowing he was the reason behind that grin.</p><p>"Hello, Sir Pent. I was checking in on you. I was passing by when I heard you hiss in pain. Is everything ok?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh yes, I just strained my back again by standing too long..."</p><p>You frown and worry your lip between your teeth. "Aww, I'm sorry... perhaps I could help?"</p><p>"I wouldn't mind it! But how do you intend to relieve my back?"</p><p>"Well, you see Sir Pentious" you begin in a teasing tone. "There's this fancy thing people call a 'massage' now a days, and I happen to know a few tricks because I'm so very old. Perhaps, if you feel comfortable with it, I could give you one?"</p><p>"A... massage?" He swallows. Those tended to be quite intimate, as far as he knew. You still hadn't gotten quite used to touching or being touched-- which he respected. He assumed it had something to do with Valentino.</p><p>He didn't know how correct he was.</p><p>"Yes. Do you.. not want me to do-"</p><p>"No, it's fine! I just... I've never had one before!" He says honestly with a nervous smile.</p><p>"I see. Well, just lay flat on your stomach on the bed. I'll be right back." </p><p>You run off to your room to grab a bottle of massage oil-- one that you think should be safe for his scales. When you return, Sir Pentious is on the bed, and is eyeing the massage oil in your hand curiously. He looks.. comically grumpy.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49508414962/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>"What's that look for?" You giggle.</p><p>His eyes look up and into yours. He seems to blush, which makes you smile as he looks so very adorable with a blush on his face.. not that you'd say it out loud, of course.</p><p>"I just... is it sssssafe for my ssssscales?"</p><p>"Yes. We can do a skin patch test if you want."</p><p>"No, I believe you! I just... I'm quite new to this!"</p><p>You frown. He seems genuinely nervous.... Poor thing. </p><p>"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." You offer softly while Sir Pentious frowns. Oh he wishes he could tell you that he'd love nothing more than to have your hands on him, but... that's the issue, isn't it? He just doesn't want you hands on him, <em>he wants your hands <span class="u">on</span> him. </em>He tries to reassure you that he's just nervous-- which he is. He very much does not want to get <em>too 'excited' </em>while you're rubbing his scales.</p><p>"I'm just nervous. That's all, I swear!"</p><p>You nod. "Well, I'll do my best to keep you calm." You explain, while climbing up onto the bed and waddling over to him on your knees. He flattens himself completely against the bed, but you lightly tap his shoulder.</p><p>"Shirt needs to be off."</p><p>...What?</p><p>"Oh... Uh. Right! I totally knew that." He says as he leans upward and removes his jacket and shirt-- which oddly enough has a symbol of a snake eye identical to the ones all over his body-- before he lays back down on the bed. Removing his jacket and shirt reveals smooth back muscles to you, and you swallow thickly as your mouth suddenly has grown very dry. Then, you remember it's rude to stare and scoot closer to begin rubbing his back. Spreading oil over your fingertips, you warm the oil up in your hands by rubbing your fingers and palms together. Satisfied that it's been properly warmed up, you gently and gingerly press your hands against his back. The warmth emanating from them causes Sir Pent to immediately relax. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad!</p><p>Gently, you push the soft edges of your fingers into his back, being extra careful not to scratch him with your claws. Swirling your fingers, you gently massage just below his shoulder blades. The feeling is so nice that he lets out a soft moan. Almost immediately he tenses up, and begins to apologize; "I'm so sorry! That's so wrong and entirely inappropriate of me! I'm so sorry- I'll just-" He begins to try to sit up but when you push your hands down in a certain sweet spot and begin to knead his back some more, he lets out another soft moan and his entire body just gives out and goes limp beneath your touch. </p><p>"Sssshhhh... it's entirely normal, Sir Pentious. I know you're not used to it, but it's fine in modern times. It's not inappropriate."</p><p>..Really? He doesn't think you know that those moans weren't just 'that feels nice' moans, but alright. He does need to keep himself in check, though. Don't want to show you that he's completely touch starved-- that wouldn't be fun.</p><p>"Just relax for me..."</p><p>Oh honey, you keep talking like that to him and he'll do more than just relax for you.</p><p>You swirl your thumbs up and down the length of his spine-- of his torso, at least. You didn't know how comfortable he was with you going farther so you just kept it to his torso. But, no matter how much you massaged his upper spine, or under his shoulder blades, or the muscles along his lumbar, he just wouldn't relax. His muscles are fine, but he himself wouldn't relax. He'd huff and his breathe would hitch like he wanted to moan. You knew it felt good-- you were giving it everything you had. But he just. wouldn't. calm. down.</p><p>..So you did something you haven't done in awhile. You sang.</p><p>Sir Pentious recognized the tune you were singing-- it was the song that played the night you picked him up in your limo. He didn't know you could sing. Sir Pent really wanted to relax, but... was it safe for him to do so? Truly? Well.. he didn't have much choice, because the combination of your singing and the massage is starting to calm both his body and his mind-- something he's not usually able to do on his own. The hold you had over him truly is remarkable.</p><p>As he lets out another moan, slightly louder than the previous ones, you know you have won him over. You don't acknowledge the moan as you know it'll only upset him-- you just continue working your hands and fingertips over his muscles. </p><p>"Feeling better?" You ask, after you finish singing.</p><p>"Yesssss... Thank you. Where did you learn to do this? It feelss ssssooo good..."</p><p>You almost freeze up, but... you figure it's okay by now for him to know... about you.</p><p>"I used to work for Valentino." You murmur quietly. You feel Sir Pentious shift as he whips his head around to look at you with this bewildered look on his face that causes you to laugh. "No, not like that. You will never find a video of me doing scandalous acts, I assure you. My job was to take care of the girls after an intense video shoot. Valentino wasn't the kind of guy to coddle the girls unless they are giving him attention, and even then he just soaks up their affection-- he never returns it. Well, some of the viewers complained that the girls looked so sad and depressed and said it was a boner killer. Valentino knew just telling them to 'cheer up' wasn't an option so he found someone to cuddle them and snuggle on them to give them the affection they so craved. <em>Me."</em></p><p>"Where did he find you?"</p><p>"On the streets, working at a poor massage therapy place. It wasn't the best place ever, and I was very under appreciated there but I was one of the best they had and was a hit with the locals because I'd purr or sing to help relax the customers. It's a thing. Valentino had requested a massage appointment with me, and was pleased at how good of a job I did. He offered me a job and a place to stay and a bigger pay check. I agreed, but I didn't realize how abusive he and the girls could be. He came to me with this sob story saying the girls are so depressed and so upset, so of course I wanted to help. I wasn't a great person in life but I still had a heart... only to find out the girls were snobby and vicious as soon as Valentino gave them the 'go-ahead' to do whatever they want with me."</p><p>Sir Pent suddenly has the urge to blow up Porn Studios and everyone in it.</p><p>"...Well, one of the girls-- this girl who named her self Valentine as tribute to Valentino and became one of his favorites because <em>of course</em> she did-- had a real mean streak. She kept telling me that I was hurting her. I apologized and went to a lighter pressure. She kept complaining and I kept easing up until I was barely putting any pressure on her at all. I had been having a rough week at the time-- I had been working on girl after girl with no breaks, no rest. I had been on my feet the entire time and I did something that I'm not proud of to this day-- I scratched her during the massage. She got frustrated, stood up and shoved me and began yelling at me. She just kept shoving and shoving and smacking my arms. I just.. My eyes went red with rage. She kept saying I was hurting her... so I actually hurt her. Valentino had my ass on a platter for hurting his favorite girl and ruining her face so badly that she couldn't return to work. She left the industry, and Valentino made sure my name was plastered everywhere as revenge. Between the bruises I got from him and the porn avengers, I was hurting for weeks."</p><p>Sir Pentious lets out a low, threatening hiss, and it actually makes you nervous. He feels you tense up and apologizes-- "Sorry! I just.. It.. <strong>IRKS</strong> me to hear that anyone would... hurt such a caring creature such as yourself..."</p><p>You blush from behind your fur at how sweet that is, and continue on; "Thank you.. Well, I stopped working for Valentino. People did come after me, but when word got out as to <em>why</em> I acted the way I did, people began going after Valentino. His ratings fell for awhile and people were disgusted with his actions before they got distracted by the porn again. I opened up my own massage place with the money I made from him and became big in business. After retiring from <em>that</em>, I decided to take a portion of hell for my own-- I had the money, the manpower and the skill to do it. My section of the city is known as one of the more popular places... you don't get wacked as much in my area. No part of hell is safe, but... my section isn't as bad."</p><p>"So! THAT'SSsss why you dislike touching and being touched. You're scared to hurt someone." He says, looking over his shoulder at you. You nod, flattening your ears shyly in response while looking away from him as well, because you're ashamed of it.</p><p>..But then you feel him move and put his hand on top of yours.</p><p>When you look back, he's on his side facing you which gives you a full display of his lean, semi-muscular abdomen on account of him being shirtless. His hood is completely flattened, and he looks at you with wide, but sympathetic looking eyes. "You don't have to me afraid to touch <em>me,</em> you know. I can take it, my scales are quite thick!" </p><p>You heavily blush, knowing he has no clue that you totally took that in a COMPLETELY different way-- thankfully you fur is thick enough to hide it. But you nod softly, and give him a quiet; "Uh-huh. Okay."</p><p>He smiles widely at you, and you return the smile with one of your own. "Thank you... Hey, what's that? Over there on your workbench?"</p><p>Sir Pentious raises head and flares his hood in shock-- the blanket has slipped off the metal roses, partially revealing them. "Oh <em>fiddlesticks</em>, I- uh. It's nothing! Nothing at all! Uh, hehehe!" He says, rushing over and blocking your view with his body. But, just like your mortal cousins, you are ever so curious. You rise from the bed, and slowly stroll over, heels clicking against the floor until you're standing right in front of Sir Pentious. You look up at him, fluffy tail swinging back and forth steadily as you smile brightly and say "It's okay. I promise. I won't mess anything up, I'm just curious."</p><p>He looks down at you, trying really, REALLY hard not to stare at your cleavage (<em>which he has a clear bird's eye view of, mind you</em>.). He barely, just <em>barely,</em> nods his head and slithers by to let you pass him. Once you do, you fully remove the blanket and let out the most daintiest little gasp he's ever heard in both of his lifetimes. Gently, you scoop up the closed metal roses, and admire them. As your thumb rubs something slightly rigid against the metal stems, you tilt your head to look at it. "It says.. 'For my beloved... Kitty'..." Your head snaps up to look at Sir Pentious wide-eyed, both of you blushing fiercely as you stare each other down in shock. "Are these for me?" You ask, your blush so highly saturated that not even your fur can hide it. Blushing just as badly as you are, he nods, turning his head away because he's so embarrassed because in his mind it's not ready yet-- it's not nearly perfect enough.</p><p>But for you..</p><p>As you press the button, the roses spin, and begin to blossom. The transition is perfect, the metal petals are the perfect shape, the perfect color... it's perfect. It's so perfect. <em>Just like him.</em> When you look up, despite his head being turned away, you can see he's so embarrassed and almost seems to be on the verge of tears. So, you stand up straight, smooth down your dress, and walk over to him, roses clasped in your hands. You pause in front of him, and hold the roses close to your chest as you stand up on your tippy-toes and press a gentle, sweet kiss to his cheek. Sir Pentious looks utterly shocked as he slowly turns his head to face you. Gawking, he stares at you while you just smile sweetly up at him.</p><p>"Did... Did you just.. <strong><em>KISS</em> </strong>me?!"</p><p>"Well. Yeah. Do you want another?" You smirk up at him, tail swinging seductively and playfully from side to side. Sir Pentious looks shocked at your offer, but quickly recovers as a cocky smirk covers his face."I mean.. I'm not gonna say no..." He says, stooping his head down to reach you, as you gently toss the metal roses onto the bed, and take his face in to your hands, holding him still while you plant a gentle, prolonged kiss on his lips. His shoulders relax as he begins to kiss back. The way he kisses is experimental-- you can tell he's not quite sure of what to do with himself. You run your hands down the sides of his face and neck, down his shoulders and arms until you reach his hands. Gently, you take a hold of his hands and wrap them around you. Sir Pentious catches on quickly and tightens his hold around you, inadvertently pulling you closer until your body is pressed against his own. Pausing the kiss, he quickly spits out; "Wait, wait wait wait. Let me doing sssomething first!"</p><p>He quickly begins to wrap and coil himself loosely around you. Once he's completely coiled onto himself, he gently scoops you up and places you down on the of the coils. Then he gently guides you, making you lie back onto them. The cool, smooth scales feel wonderful against your fur, and it causes you to let out a loud, pleased-sounding purr. Your tail comes up and wraps around Sir Pent's waist, yanking him down and pulling him on top of you. The look of shock on his face causes you to giggle and say; "I may not have a super long body like you do.. but I can <em>definitely </em>wrap myself around you, if you wish.."</p><p>WOAH woah woah! Woooo, Sir Pentious needs to calm himself down before he pops a double. <em>Shiiiiit!</em></p><p>"As much as I'd like that, I'd like to court you f-first."</p><p>You raise an eyebrow. "Oh? Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?"</p><p>"<strong>NO</strong>! No no no, <strong>NO</strong> my pet! I just... I want to do this properly, and I... Well... I'm not... heh... experienced. I don't want to rush headfirst into something I'm not even sure if I know how to properly do. Trust me I want <strong><em>NOTHING</em> </strong>more than to...grrr, <em>ravage</em> your sweet little body, but I want to be sure I'm ready for it."</p><p>You nod softly. You can respect that!</p><p>"Alright. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."</p><p>He chuckles, and presses his forehead against yours. <em>"You didn't. </em>My sweet, I just want to be sure I know what I'm doing first."</p><p>You nod again. You think you can wait for him to be ready!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You couldn't wait for him to be ready.</p><p>It's been months, MONTHS, since you're first romantic encounter with each other. Sir Pentious has entirely moved in with you and though he lives with you now, he has requested to be able to build an airship-- this time with enough room for you as well so you can join him in flight. You two have done many couple-things together. Romantic walks in the city, romantic dinners, blowing up people that have pissed off Sir Pentious in the past, etc. You know, fun stuff!</p><p>But alongside those fun stuff comes sexual frustration.</p><p>After dates, Sir Pentious had a tendency to get a little frisky. A little handsy, if you will. He'd coil around you and constrict your lower body-- which feels fucking <em>fantastic,</em> by the way-- and his hands would rub a little here, grope a little there, but it never went any further. You two would make out heavily for hours until you're both whining and whimpering... and then he'd stop. He'd just get up and go to his room afterwards to sleep, because he was too nervous to sleep next to you, the poor thing. You didn't want to push him, but you were getting a little antsy. You knew he was old-fashioned, but you're way past that point now. It hasn't been just a couple of months, it's been SEVERAL since then, and god damn you are FRUSTRATED. </p><p>You were losing your mind, you were sure of it.</p><p>Currently, you were stuck in your room trying to think of what it could be that was holding him back. You knew he wanted to go further-- everything he did screamed it! The way he looked at you, the way he touched you, the way he caressed you... and yet he wouldn't do it. What was it? Could he be scared of something? You know he said he wasn't sure of what to do, and wanted to be sure of what he was doing. But how hard could that be? All you had to do was take the thing and stick it--</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>Didn't snakes have <em>two </em>of those 'things'?</p><p>...Wait a minute. Wait, wait wait a minute.</p><p>Pulling up an incognito tab on your phone, you do a little research-- come to find out you are entirely correct in your assumption. Snakes have two dicks. Or at least, mortal ones do.</p><p>..and upon further research it seems that applies to Snake Demons as well! </p><p>OKAY. So, this explains a lot. This is what Sir Pent meant by he wants to know what to do first. You should have known! Sir Pent is a brilliant man, he builds the most wonderful things! Of course he knows how sex works! But sex with an extra appendage... now that's something else. In mortal life you get just one. You imagine waking up in hell as a snake demon with two... well... cocks was... quite the shock! He probably has no idea what to do with the extra one, since he's only ever had to deal with.. well. One. <em>You </em>knew what to do, especially in the sex-crazed state you are in now. But an OCD, perfectionist with a nervous streak might not.</p><p>Then it's settled. You were going to approach him. Tonight. <br/>
...No you couldn't wait that long until after dinner. You needed it now.</p><p>As you're trying to come up with an idea on how to approach Sir Pentious, who else should call out to you but the man himself?</p><p>"Kitty? My pretty little Kitty Cat! Are you in there?" He asks, knocking upon the door.</p><p>"Yes I am, my slithery serpent!"</p><p>"I am going to the lavatory to bathe! I just wanted to let you know that I'll be unavailable for awhile!"</p><p>Lavatory? ...OH. He's going to the <strong>BATHROOM</strong> to <strong>BATHE</strong>.<strong> <em>DUH!</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>...Oh that's just perfect, now isn't it?</em>
</p><p>Grinning like a wicked banshee, you call back to him from the other side of the door; "Okay, my love! Have fun!"</p><p>"Will do!"</p><p>You wait until you hear him go down the hall to soak for a few hours. He always soaks for awhile after cleaning himself because he has so much surface area to scrub down, being a giant snake and all. This gives you plenty of time to bathe in your smaller Master Bathroom first to 'freshen up' before you go in for the kill. After a quick shower, you blow dry your fur so it's silky smooth and fluffy. You don't bother putting on lingerie, you just slip on a long silken robe and head out of your bedroom door and to the large, private bathhouse you had built strictly for Sir Pentious.</p><p>As you approach, you can hear him humming happily inside-- likely having just finished rinsing from the sound of it. You wait for a minute, for the right time to enter, when all of a sudden he stops humming. You freeze, wondering if you might have breathed to loud when you can hear what sounds like movement from within the water. You don't hear him slithering against the tile, so you know he's still in the water. Then, you hear a small grunt, and then what sounds to be like a relieved sigh. Curious as to what he's doing, you carefully press your ear against the door, trying to strain your sensitive cat-ears to hear everything that might be going on.</p><p>There is the steady sound of sloshing water-- not violent, but enough to let you know that there is a steady, continuous movement taking place in the water. Then, you hear it;</p><p>
  <em>"Mmm.. Kitty.."</em>
</p><p>Your ears stand straight up and you pull away from the door in shock. There is no mistaking that noise-- you heard too much of it when you worked for Valentino. You know what that was.</p><p>
  <em>That was a moan! With <span class="u">your</span> freaking name, no less!</em>
</p><p>A wide grin crosses your lips. So! THAT'S how he's been spending his time after your evenings together. You're almost insulted until you remember that, 1; he said your name and 2; he has two dicks, he's probably scared to find out how you'll react. You swallow your pride, smooth down your robe, and quietly sneak into the large bathhouse.</p><p>After you successfully make it in, you close and lock the door behind you. When you turn around, you can feel yourself clench at the sight before you;</p><p>Sitting in the largest pool with his back turned towards you, Sir Pentious is in the water stroking himself off with his eyes closed. His mouth is hanging open and his tongue is lolling out to the side, as he lets out little pants and gasps of air, all while steadily stroking himself off to whatever fantasy he has in mind. You almost purr salaciously at everything, but then you remember that you don't want to reveal yourself just yet. You watch for a bit, taking note of the way he strokes off one cock, while leaving the other alone-- perhaps he doesn't know what else to do with it?</p><p>
  <em>Well, you can fix that.</em>
</p><p><em>"Aah... K-Kitty...!" </em>Moans Sir Pent, as he increases in speed. </p><p>"You know...." You begin, your voice echoing in the room causes Sir Pentious to startle, and rush to cover himself as he turns to you, wide-eyed, and in shock. "I'm rather insulted."</p><p>"<strong>KITTY</strong>! I can explain! I'm so sorry! I-"</p><p>"Shhhh... You didn't let me finish."</p><p>He gulps audibly, and nods, trying to cover both of his very large, interesting looking, throbbing hard-ons. (Ooh, he's still hard. Maybe this is part of a fantasy?)</p><p>"I was going to say I'm rather insulted that you didn't call me for<em> help."</em></p><p>"Wh-...What?"</p><p>"I find you<em> very sexy,</em> Sir Pentious. Did you know that?"</p><p>"N-...No..."</p><p>"Mmmmmhm. I find you so attractive. <em>All of you. </em>But I must admit, these past months have left me feeling... frustrated."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..."</p><p>"No, don't apologize baby. It's not the way you might think-- it's <em>sexual frustration.</em> You see, these past months I have been wanting to<em> pounce you</em>, and <em>ride you into next week,</em> but when you told me that you weren't ready I immediately drew back and respected your wishes... however, I started thinking that it might be something more than that... and I think I've figured it out. Would you like me to tell you?"</p><p>"Y...Yes?" He says, unsure.</p><p>You smile sweetly and untie your robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing your entire naked body to Sir Pent for the first time. He lets out a choked sound-- something between a moan and a gasp-- as his many eyes look over your body and take it all in, memorizing it down to the last silken strand of fur. As you approach, you speak while purring; "I think the reason you were hesitant to get intimate is not because you weren't ready, but that you were afraid. Afraid, of me seeing you. <em>All of you. </em>Am I right?"</p><p>...Sir Pentious swallows thickly and nods. You do a mini victory dance inside your head to celebrate.</p><p>"I thought so. Is it because you were afraid that I'd react badly to you having an extra cock? Like you did, when you first discovered it upon falling?"</p><p>"Y...Yesssss..."</p><p>"Aww, baby... My poor, poor sweet love... You don't realize how much of a gift it is, do you?"</p><p>"A gift? I thought... It's.... different... misshapen."</p><p>"It's not misshapen." You say, as you come up behind him, and gently guide his head so he faces away from you. Your hands rub over his naked shoulders and chest, as you whisper into his ear; "It's perfectly normal for a snake demon to have more than one. I know it must come as a shock, waking up in hell and finding yourself with an extra appendage. I can only imagine the kind of blow it had to your self confidence when you felt like a freak. But I want you to know, <em>you're not a freak."</em></p><p>"I'm.. not?" He asks, all quiet and soft.</p><p>"No... in fact..." You begin, slowly moving your hands down the length of his torso-- over his ribcage, over his stomach, down his pelvis-- right down to his cocks. You still, just before them, causing Sir Pent to lower his guard... and then with lightning speed you suddenly take a hold of them in a firm grip that causes him to arch his back and let out a loud, startled cry. "...You're quite blessed." You finish.</p><p>"I...<em>Ohh</em>... I am?" He asks, as you begin to steadily pump his dicks in unison.</p><p>"Yes, you are. And, if you want me to stop I will. But I'll tell you now; <em>I very much want to continue this, and see it through to the very end."</em></p><p>"Please..." He whines.</p><p>"Please what, love?"</p><p>"Please, continue... I... <em>Haaah, ohh!"</em></p><p>You continue to stroke him off, adding a little twist motion to it. You take a moment to admire his dicks from over his shoulder. They are long, almost monstrous in length, and are very thick in girth. They have little bards along them but instead of having sharp points, they have little rounded edges that you can only imagine what will feel like when it's inside of you. The head flares outward to a tapered tip, similar to a mortal cock. He has no ball-sack, since his cocks are hidden inside of him, usually hidden by a large flap or scale. When you drag your fingers over the little frenulum just below the cock head, it seems to drive Sir Pent <em>crazy.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Aaah! Y-yes!"</em>
</p><p>"Right there, baby?" You purr softly into his ear, before lightly dragging your tongue across the hole where his internal ear is. From what you can see of his expression, Sir Pent is a <em>mess.</em> His eyes are squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed together-- not in anger, but rather from bliss-- and his tongue just barely lolls out of the side as he pants heavily and groans in front of you. When you lick his ear, he outright sobs and bucks into your hand. </p><p>
  <em>"Oh! Oh my- Ah!"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah? Oooh, <em>please </em>keep making those delightful noises. They get me... <em>oh so excited."</em></p><p>Knowing that you're getting turned on seems to have a great effect on Sir Pent, because his cocks throb hard in your hands.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Oh! Oh! Oh my- Fffuck!"</em>
</p><p>Hearing Sir Pentious curse and moan in pleasure makes you clench once more. You decide that you want a little fun too. Releasing his cock causes him to let out a whine, but he quickly hushes when he realizes you're getting into the water as well. Climbing up onto the length of his body, you sit yourself right in front of his cocks, and begin to stroke him off again. Sir Pent places his arms on the edges of the pool wall, gripping them desperately for some sort of mental stability as you return to the pace that you were previously at... only now, you're rubbing your wet cunt up and down his scaly body body length, and he can feel <em>all of it!</em></p><p>You let out a soft moan at the way his scales brush against your clit like a ribbed sex toy-- only with a lot more ridges. He squirms, and thrashes around as he pants, squirming and moaning, gasping and groaning as you relentlessly rub your pussy against him. You aren't aware of it, but it's driving him crazy because he's oh-so-sensitive there!</p><p>"K-keep rubbing yourself... against my- <em>ohh!- </em>it feels.. so good when you do that!" He says to you, his voice sounding strained and desperate.</p><p>Seeing him so desperate and so frantic sends you reeling into a lustful haze, and just makes you stroke him off even faster while rubbing yourself against him enthusiastically. It isn't long before he becomes overwhelmed by the dual sensations of you rubbing both of his dicks and the sensitive scales on his underside. He feels like he's going to cum, and warns you;</p><p><em>"Gonna! Gonna cum s-soon! I-! I can't-!</em> <em>Ohhh SSSSSSsssshhit!"</em> He hisses, as ropes of cum are released into the air, plopping into the water a bit of a ways away. He releases a large amount-- likely from being so pent up and in combination of being touch starved. You moan along with him the whole time he cums, doing your best to help him ride out the waves of what appears to be a <em>very </em>intense orgasm.</p><p>As he comes down from the high, he pants heavily while staring at you with this blissed-out expression on his face. He sighs happily, as his cocks become limp in your hands. But when you lean back, prop yourself up on your elbows and reveal your soaking wet pussy, he realizes his job isn't quite done yet. Then, he gets an idea-- one of his fantasies he's wanted to try out. He doesn't ask, he just moves, folding himself over his own body until he's face level with your pussy. Then, looking up at you with those bright pink eyes of his, he lowers his mouth to your entrance and laps at it delicately with his tongue, swirling it around the rim of your hole before gently pushing it inside of you. The way you arch your back and moan at the invasion of his tongue gives him confidence, and causes him to moan as his dicks throb at the angelic sound you make whenever he thrusts it inside of you. Your hand come down to hold the back of his head, as you shamelessly begin to buck your hips upward and into his face. He just takes it, moaning the whole time as he palms himself with one hand as he grows more and more aroused once more. He's remarkably skilled with that forked tongue of his, and it isn't long before you cum right into his mouth. He helps you ride out the waves of your orgasm just as you did for him, as he laps up every last drop of your delicious taste. When he leans back against the wall of the pool, you climb up his torso and place your hands on his shoulders. Both of you know what you want next. </p><p>"Ready?" You ask him.</p><p>
  <em>"Yessss, please!" </em>
</p><p>You nod, and lower yourself onto one of the cocks, groaning loudly as you do. The tightness of your cunt surprises him and causes him to widen his eyes and open his mouth in a silent scream, before he lets out a loud moan when he bottoms out inside of you. You take a hold of the other cock, and cup it in your hand, pressing it against your clit as you lean back onto your elbow. The angle you're sitting at gives Sir Pentious the most erotic view of what's going on between your legs, and he uses part of his tail to coil up under your back and head, propping you up like a bunch of fluffy pillows so you have access to both hands. Then, you begin to ride him. </p><p>You were right about those barbs. They brush against your tight walls in the most wonderful way, and considering they are all over his cock, its no surprise that they brush against your g-spot in the most delicious manner possible. As you bounce your hips, your eyelids fall shut. You let yourself bare your full weight onto Sir Pentious's tail to hold you up, and he doesn't seem to mind.. especially with the way you use your now free hand to tweak and twist your nipple. The way your walls tighten around him and milk him for everything he's worth has him begging for mercy.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Oh f-fuck, I-! I can't... I can't even think, it's so- AH!- Damn tight!"</em>
</p><p>Indeed, your walls are forced to stretch to accommodate him, but you're not complaining. Not when he begins to thrust himself back up into you, hitting your g-spot every time. Your moans become high-pitched and shrilly, and Sir Pent just knows he hit the right spot. Redoubling his efforts, he begins to wildly thrust himself up into you, eyes squeezing shut as he holds on for dear life as his cocks swell from the way your tight walls wrap around him and from the way your clit feels against his length as it is rubbed wildly against him. </p><p>Just when you think it can't get any better; he begs. He <em>begs.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Please, let me cum. Oh please, please let me cum!"</em>
</p><p>He's so naturally submissive to you, that he feels the need to ask permission to feel good? Oh fuck, that just sends your libido shooting up to an uncomfortably high rate!</p><p>"You can cum. I want you to cum inside of me. I want to feel you fill me up. Cum for me, baby! Be good for me, and cum for me!"</p><p>He doesn't wait, with a scream of your name-- your real name-- his cock bursts, filling you up so fast that it overloads and leaks out of you, running down your thigh and his cock like a river. The pressure stimulates your g-spot just right, and you join him in blissful union, as you throw your head back and moan his name loudly and squirt your juices <em>everywhere. </em>You both help each other ride out your orgasms, moaning, whimpering and whining the whole time, until finally you come to a stop.</p><p>You collapse against his chest, and his arms come up to wrap around you. You both lay there, satisfied looks on your faces as you both pant heavily to try and catch your breaths. </p><p>"That... That was.... I can't... I've never felt like that before.." He pants, looking down at you.</p><p>You smile up at him tiredly, and nod. "Likewise..."</p><p>He smiles down at you, and nibbles on his lower lip slightly before he asks; "Hey.. uh... Is... is it too soon to say 'I love you'?"</p><p>You shake your head, smiling even wider now. "No. It's not."</p><p>"..I love you.." He admits bashfully.</p><p>Smiling, you lean your head up and kiss him on the lips while purring. As you part, you grin and say; "I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>This was the start of a beautiful life. ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to keep him in character, but I admit it was challenging for me, so I do apologize if he's not.<br/>Comments and Kudos are dope as always!</p><p>Love yo faces!<br/>-Mistress</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>